Reapers/Types
This is a list of various types of Reapers '''and their Weaponry. Types Basic Reaper The Basic Reaper type is the most common form of Reaper. They can withstand only a minimal amount of damage but can carry and use a number of weapons. All Standard Reapers wears red hoodies with skull logos on their hoods, their outfit ranges from hooded shirts, jackets, and wear various types of pants. Some Reapers bear police vests painted red along with red backpacks often with extra firepower. Although some wear shoes, not all do. Heavy Reaper The Heavy Reaper type is the second-most common type of Reaper. They are stronger than the Basic Reapers in terms of damage resistance. The Heavy Weaponry Reapers carry heavy weapons such as the RPG and the Minigun, these Reapers appears to be a lot taller and bulkier looking than normal Reapers. They wear thick padded red snow jackets with special Skull logo designs and unique stripes. The Heavy Reapers can withstand almost twice the damage than of the Standard Reapers. However, they are slower than the Standard Reapers. Reaper Bomber The Reaper Bomber type is a suicidal Reaper bomber. They're very fast and lighter dressed than other Reapers, and only use one type of weapon: hand held bombs, which explodes on impact. On spotting Cole, they start screaming loudly and run towards him. Reaper bombers wear thick padded gray hoodies with a unique skull logo design painted on their hoods, their clothing is also packed with explosives. When they spot their target they unleash a battle-cry and charge with explosives clenched in each hand. These Reapers also appear in the Spy Games missions as the courier whom you must follow. When spotted he becomes suicidal, blowing up the package. This type of Reaper can also be found in the sewers of Empire City. Reaper Conduit The Reaper Conduit is the rarest type of Reaper. They wear light-gray/white trenchcoats instead of red, and can withstand a slightly higher amount of damage than the Heavy Reapers. All Reaper Conduits use only Assault Rifles, together with their powers. Their powers consist of teleporting, and creating shockwaves which can be easily avoided with a side roll. Weaponry and abilities Weapons * '''Assault Rifle: One of the more common weapons that the Reapers carried, the Assault Rifle's bullets can travel far and the Reapers had been shown to have had good aim. Although not the strongest weapon in the game, a single rifle can still deliver a large amount of damage to Cole, regardless of how strong he has become. * Miniguns: The Miniguns are heavy machine guns that can cause a significantly large amount of damage to Cole at an incredibly fast rate of fire and range. Though they are a force to be reckoned with, they are one of the rarer kinds of weapons that used by the Reapers. * Shotgun: The shotguns carried by the Reapers are another of the more common weapons seen in the game and are powerful, short range weapons with a wide blast radius that can penetrate Cole's Polarity Wall and cause heavy damage to him, knocking him off his feet. * Grenades: A common weapon that is used by the Reapers, the grenades can deal a sizable amount of damage to Cole if caught in the blast range, however they can only be thrown and thus have a shorter effective range than any of the other weaponry. * Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher: The RPG was one of the more common types of weaponry used by the Reapers, yet it was also one of the deadliest. It causes large explosions which deal heavy splash damage to anything near by, often destroying vehicles in the radius and has a larger range than any of the other handheld weapons. * Turrets: Like the other groups of Empire City, Reapers have been able to set up turrets at strategic locations. Some examples of the locations are on rooftops, sewer passageways, and even on the rail track when the trains were inactive. Virtually a stationary Minigun (see above), the turrets can deliver a large amount of damage to Cole at an incredibly fast rate of fire and has a long effective range. Vehicles * Turret Truck: Virtually mobile turrets, these flat-bed trucks were heavily armored, yet slow and could deliver a large amount of damage to Cole in a short amount of time, as the turrets on the beds of the trucks could turn in a full 360 degree ratio and although the turrets equipped on the trucks were slightly smaller than ground turrets, this in no way affected the damage they could deliver. they are mostly seen in blackout areas. * Tar Truck: Tanker trucks that the Reapers used to transport the Black Tar in aid of spreading their plague into the water mains, these vehicles had no defensive attacks. Instead, the trucks were heavily armored, commonly escorted by a dozen Reapers including one or more Conduits and were also protected by the Reapers patrolling the streets and the rooftops near the truck. Other * ' Riot Shields': A number of Reapers are equipped with riot shields, which were able to block the basic Lightning Bolt and Shock Grenade attacks, as well as gunfire from other factions. Clearly former SWAT team riot shields that were either salvaged or taken by the Reapers after they had taken over the Neon District, they had blue Reaper logos painted on them, were made of worn plastic and aluminum and some bore the word "POLICE" written on them. Powers and abilities These are the powers used by the Reaper Conduits. * Superhuman speed: The reaper conduits move at a speed in which gives off a blur effect while moving * Shockwave Creation: The Reaper Conduits can create blue energy shockwaves that can track their target and go through walls and cover. * Shape-shifting: Reaper Conduits can turn into pedestrians. Strategy ﻿ Basic Reapers * Basic Reapers take advantage of any cover available, including cars which explode. * Reapers have been known to crowd around the base of a building from which one is shooting. One could be patient and wait or jump down and take them. * Reapers can vomit a black substance when engaged up close. * Reapers also throw grenades when one is in range/behind cover. These can be dodged or deflected using Shockwave. ** Reapers take some time to get their grenades ready. If the player sees a Reaper preparing one, they should shoot him right away. This causes the enemy to drop their explosives, often blasting their allies. * Reapers behind cars can be crushed by using shockwave. * Reapers have been known to man abandoned turrets. This can be quite annoying, so if one has taken out a Reaper in a turret it is therefore advisable to disable the turret before other Reapers get the chance to use it RPG Reapers RPGs can do huge splash damage to Cole. If you suspect that the said reaper is around keep moving and roll with the O button as much as possible. *In the event you are facing a RPG Reaper you can wait for the rocket then use Shockwave to deflect it away. *They can sustain more damage than regular Reapers so when you hit them make sure you see the wounded kill or take-down bonus before you turn around. *They move much slower and their head is noticeably bigger than other Reaper's, making headshots the best method to take them out. Reaper Bombers * Listen for their war cry. * One head shock should be enough. * Try shooting cars next to him. * Hit them with an Electromagnetic Shockwave when they're near. This will make them fall back long enough to explode without hurting you. Reaper Conduits﻿ * The shockwave attack of this Conduit is powerful, but it requires several seconds to charge, during which time the Conduit is stationary and vulnerable to attack. A quick Lightning Bolt to the head, or a Shock Grenade if you're feeling spiteful, will be sufficient to kill them during this time. * While their teleportation ability does make it hard to track them, it also shows the direction in which they will materialize, giving you a bit of advanced warning if you're sharp enough. * Hanging from an object above ground level is the best way to avoid the shockwave, though they're still very accurate with their machine guns. * When all else fails, massive amounts of firepower, particularly attacks that do splash damage like the Shock Grenade or Megawatt Hammer, will eventually bring them down. * Do not take cover behind cars when fighting Reaper Conduits, their shockwaves can knock cars onto you and crush you to a pulp. * The mini-map comes in handy when tracking teleporting reapers. * Fight fire with fire, or in this case, shockwave with shockwave. Your Shockwaves have a huge blast radius, picking up everything in sight. If a Conduit appears near you, use Shockwaves repeatedly, either sending him flying or knocking him off balance. This strategy can also be used with Cloaking Conduits. Trivia * ﻿Reaper Conduits seems fully capable of speech during the shape-shifted period. It is likely that they actually can talk normally, though this is unknown. * Sasha, the leader of the Reapers, is a very powerful Conduit herself. She has the ability to teleport, project bolts of energy, and can control the minds of others, inducing hallucinations or all out slavery, especially if the victim has been exposed to her Black Tar-like mind control agent. * In the Good and Evil side missions, there are different encounters with Reaper Conduits depending on Cole's Karma alignment. If Cole is following the Good karma path, he will have to fight them. If Cole has chosen the Evil karma path, Sasha will send some Reaper Conduits to fight at his side. *Even if one chooses the Evil Karmic path, Reapers will always attack Cole outside of Evil Side Missions. * The Reaper Conduits look very similar to Kessler. * Cole can heal friendly Reaper Conduits, it can be helpful if the mission requires that you have at least one conduit left alive. * Sometimes, a glitch occurs when fighting Reaper Conduits. They will teleport as usual, but will not appear anywhere else. Category:Reapers Category:Enemies in Infamous